In general, alarm lamps with different lengths are provided for the purpose of fitting various car models and applications, and there are structures with a lampshade assembly and a color combination applied to the lampshade on a side if needed. In addition, the alarm lamp may be divided according to the form of light source into a rotating bulb lamp, an LED flash lamp, and a Xenon strobe tube lamp, wherein the LED flash form is an upgraded version of the rotating bulb lamp with longer service life, better power saving, and lower heat generation.
The alarm lamp has significant effects when it is used in the following situations. For example, it is necessary for a construction unit to light up an alarm lamp during a road construction, particularly in the dark conditions at night, since accidents may occur or people unfamiliar with the conditions may be tripped easily. These may also lead to a traffic jam. Obviously, it is necessary and mandatory to set up the alarm lamp for road construction. Secondly, the alarm lamp is also applied to driving on a road, and it is very common to have problems in long-time driving occasionally. In case of requiring to stop a car on the road, drivers need to place a danger alarm lamp to remind passing vehicles to notice the obstacle in front, slow down, and drive safely.
At present, the alarm lamp is used extensively and frequently in police work, but its function is limited to the warning effect, and present existing hardware resources have not been fully utilized yet, and it is necessary to expand its assisting tools to indicate that a police officer on the police car is carrying out a police task.